


The Dream

by Ssirius_Blackk



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, What Could Have Been If People Weren't So Narrow Minded and Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/pseuds/Ssirius_Blackk
Summary: That moment dreams make you rethink everything (sort of).





	The Dream

Rachel bolted straight up, gasping and panting. She pushed her hair back and felt sweat slip through her fingers.

She tried slowing down her breathing, but it was hard to do after... _ that _ .

God, she didn't want to think about it. Rachel wanted the image of Joey, naked and looking  _ exactly _ like the dreamy men in her trashy romance novels. A hairy, broad chest, a smooth and subtly defined stomach. Strong looking legs and a huge…

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She really, really didn't want to think about that particular part of him...yet her mind continued to replay her dream.

_ Joey had given her that gentle, sweet smile that was rare and made her heart melt. He moved slowly towards her, clearly giving her an opportunity to say no, to stop everything. But she didn't want that. She wanted to feel his weight on top of her, to move together in that way Monica had described it was like with Chandler. _

_ Her pulse quickened as he gently pressed his lips on hers. Her tongue darted out, silently telling him she wanted entrance. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away and started to kiss her neck. He made his way down her chest, her stomach,  _ down there _ …it felt so, so good. The way he used his tongue and his fingers and his nose so effectively, while simultaneously massaging her breast. She felt herself climbing higher, and higher, and then -- _

Rachel screamed, waking both Emma and Joey up. Emma wailed at suddenly being woken up while the man she  _ did not want to think about  _ came bursting through her bedroom door.

“WHAT THE HELL, JOEY?!” she yelled.

He gave her his signature confused look. “What do you mean what the hell, Joey? What the hell,  _ Rachel?  _ Why were you screaming?”

Rachel felt her mouth open and close like a gaping fish. She stood up to pick up her crying daughter and try and calm her down. “I, um...I...I had a bad dream, that's all.”

Joey visibly relaxed, smiling gratefully. “That's good. Well, I mean, not  _ good _ that you had a bad dream, that sucks. But good that there wasn't a burglar or a monster or whatever.”

He walked over, giving Emma a quick peck on her head. He smiled again and left the room.

Rachel rocked her daughter back and forth to put her back to sleep. She hoped the motion would help her too.


End file.
